The primary function of a snow shovel is to remove snow from the walkway and driveway. There have been many different shapes and sizes developed in order to achieve this goal. There have also been separate tools designed to remove snow from vehicles. These include snow brooms, brushes and scrapers. These tools have been developed in a way which encourages the user to store them in the trunk of the vehicle until needed for use.
With these options, the user would use a shovel or snow blower to clear the walkways and driveway to gain access to their vehicle. Now the user is confronted with the situation that they must reach through the snow and attempt to open the trunk to retrieve their snow broom, brushes or ice scraper. This inevitably leads to an avalanche—cold hands and snow falling into the trunk. Also, these tools are too small and weak to remove large amounts of snow from the vehicle.
Using ice scrapers to clear large accumulations of snow results in user inevitably getting snow up his or her sleeves and having their hands freeze as a result. Attempting to get in the trunk or cab, when it is covered in snow, usually results in snow falling into the vehicle. In the desperation to get the bulk of snow off the vehicle, many people attempt using snow shovels to carefully remove snow without scratching the paint. However, most shovels are either made of metal or have a metal edge along their base which would inevitably cause scratching or other damage to vehicle.
Accordingly, there is a need for better snow removal devices for use in such situations and these are now provided by the present invention.